


Hot and Bothered

by holstsmuse (lalahss)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crushes, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Felix (not so hinted at by Part 2), F/M, Invisibility spell, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Sauna, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalahss/pseuds/holstsmuse
Summary: After not seeing him for five years, Annette's crush on Felix is back with a burning vengeance when they meet at Garreg Mach. When her friend Mercedes gives her a tome with an invisibility spell in it, Annette looks for confirmation that Felix likes her back by going to the sauna in a way where Felix shouldn't see her... in theory.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 20
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm a big fan of Netteflix (or any ship with Annette in it tbh) and thought, "hey, you know what would be fun? Voyeurism!" so! If you have an issue with it, please save yourself some bother and don't read! If you're down, read on!

“Mercie!” Annette sighed, flopping onto her friend’s bed. “I don’t know what to do!”

“Oh Annette…” Mercedes sat down beside her and patted her head. “It’s only natural that after so long, you’d feel so strongly about him.”

The him in question was Felix, Annette’s long time crush, a stoic swordsman with a heart of gold. At least, Annette thought so, when he wasn’t throwing barbs at everyone who seemed inferior to him. When her friend group had decided to meet at the monastery where they all met for a reunion of sorts, he was the only one who wasn’t filled with excitement to see everyone.

He’d sat with her and Mercedes at dinner that first night, citing Sylvain’s recounts of his conquests as annoying him, and had listened as the two girls swapped stories of their lives since they’d all parted ways five years ago. He smiled softly as Annette spoke about her cooking mishaps, and laughed as she reminded him about her culinary misadventures at the academy. She’d felt her heart start to speed up faster and faster as he spoke briefly about what he’d been up to, and when he left to train, Mercedes had nudged her, as if to hint at her crush.

Well, he was cute!

The difference was, five years ago Annette was terrified of speaking to him, and had no interest in anything physical beyond holding hands, and, maybe, kissing. Now? After talking to him at dinner, she’d excused herself to her room, and found herself touching herself at the thought of seeing him all sweaty from training. She _was_ five years older, but she’d also developed a sex drive, something she would’ve found repulsive when she was younger.

Each day, she’d see him, whether while training, repairing the monastery, or eating meals, and with each conversation, each look, each thought, she’d burn hotter with an attraction that seemed to only grow stronger each day. Within a month, he was the one thing on her mind.

“I don’t know what to do! I don’t even know if he likes me!”

“He… dislikes you less than everyone else.” Mercedes smiled, and chuckled to herself. “When you’re not around, he ignores me! And whenever he sees you, he’s instantly more amiable.”

“That might be politeness,” Annette said shyly. Five years hadn’t changed the fact she was still terrified of acting on her feelings. “Still… what should I do?”

“Perhaps you could sate your curiosity, and see if he really is so cold to everyone else around him?” Mercedes suddenly lit up, and stood up to go to her bookshelf. “I found a tome describing a spell to make yourself go invisible for a time, so if you want to, you could trail him with this?”

“Isn’t that… stalking?” Annette frowned.

“Well…” Mercedes paused. “Would it ease your mind?”

“I guess?” Annette said, more interested in seeing Felix than seeing how he interacted with others.

“Excellent! Then let’s get reading.”

Annette and Mercedes spent the day pouring over the book, only being interrupted once by Byleth who was trying to give them lost items. Before dinner, Annette was able to turn herself invisible for a few minutes, and Mercedes cheered as she managed to move herself around without being spotted.

“Brilliant! If you keep practicing, you’ll be able to!” Mercedes gave her friend a hug as soon as she turned visible, and Annette grinned as she picked up the tome to take to her room.

“I will! Thank you Mercie!”

“No problem!” With that, Annette took her leave, and vowed to learn how to make the spell last longer as soon as she possibly could.

Over that month, Annette practiced and practiced. She saw Felix a lot over that month, with him making an effort to talk to her whenever he could. It made her heart hum as they chatted over food, but one morning at breakfast, he mentioned something that made her curious.

“Did you know nobody really uses the sauna in the afternoon?”

Annette frowned, unsure. “I always go in the evenings, when Mercie goes, so I wouldn’t know.”

“You should try going one afternoon. It’s nice to have the whole place to yourself. It helps me relax after I train.” Annette nodded, cogs starting to turn in her brain. 

“I’ll bear that in mind! Thanks Felix,” she chirped, and Felix smiled subtly as she took another spoonful of her breakfast. “Don’t you also train in the evening?”

“I use the sauna to rest my muscles so I can do that.” He stood up suddenly, breakfast not quite finished, and nodded. “If I see you there, I’ll say hello.”

“Bye Felix! I’ll try, if I can.” He nodded back, and went to dispose of his food. Annette’s brain had finally settled on what she was wanting to do, and she quickly scarfed down her food as she thought over the logistics, and realised she could quite easily do it. _I need to find Mercie,_ she thought, _and see how long I can go invisible for!_ With that, Annette went off in a rush, a spring in her step as she ran to Mercedes’ room.

“It’s been three hours, Annette…” Mercedes was studying at her desk as she periodically looked over at her bed, “I’m sure you’ll be fine if you trail Felix this afternoon!”

“You think so?” Annette was running in circles around Mercedes’ room, and she was impressed she could stay invisible for so long. “I’m a bit scared, but… I’m excited!”

“I have no idea where he goes in the afternoon, but were you going to do it after lunch?”

“Yeah, but don’t worry! I know where he goes.” Annette had no intention of seeing whether Felix acted differently around others, but had decided she was going to spy on Felix in the sauna. He wouldn’t notice, and she’d be able to watch him clad in only a towel, sweat dripping down his abdomen. It was, in all honesty, a morally-dubious plan, but one that appealed to her burgeoning sex drive.

“That’s great Annette! Will I see you at lunch?” Mercedes turned to where she assumed Annette was, and Annette giggled, being on the other side of the room.

“You will! The spell wears off whenever I want it to if I have enough energy, and I’ve got lots of it!” Annette giggled again, and Mercedes laughed.

“If you say so!”

Lunch was an exciting affair, with Annette barely being able to contain herself, and Mercedes trying to calm her down. Byleth had asked them both to lunch, and so Felix looked at them from across the dining room as Byleth asked them both about their days. It was fine, Annette reasoned, but she wished she could be with Felix, talking about training or whatever it was that they could small-talk about. He looked miserable sitting with Ingrid and Dimitri, but that might’ve been because Dimitri and Ingrid were having a loud argument about the best way to go fishing, a subject Felix had little interest in. He’d occasionally look over at her, and Annette would smile, and he’d quietly smile back, endeared by her cuteness (as Mercedes would say).

After lunch, she was quickly back in her room, and she thought over the logistics of her plan. Anything she wasn’t wearing would be visible, and so she’d have to change into her towel before going over to the sauna. The thought of walking that short distance to the sauna, invisible, but dressed in only a towel, was one that made her blush, but she steeled herself as she undressed, and wrapped her towel around herself. She often only went to the baths during the women-only times, and as such, she only had one towel to wear in, which was quite small in the best of times. It would barely cover the tops of her breasts, and the bottom of her… privates… but it was only the one she’d brought with her. She knew she’d be invisible, but knowing that she’d be in the sauna with her crush wearing only that? It excited her, but terrified her.

She turned invisible, and made for the baths quickly, not wanting to be outside for too long. She slipped through the doors, praying Felix wouldn’t already be in there, and he wasn’t, as she went through the doors to the sauna itself. He was right, she realised, as she saw the completely empty sauna. This really was the best time to come, even though it was technically a “mixed” time. She stood on the wall perpendicular to the benches, and relaxed as the heat washed over her body. This truly was a great place to be…

She waited for what felt like an eternity, but was likely only fifteen minutes, until a familiar blue-haired figure came in, scanning the room, then sitting down on one of the benches. Annette could barely contain herself as tingles ran up her body, seeing Felix naked from the waist up, with only a towel covering his modesty. She instinctively clenched her towel tighter, and she could feel the warm air hit her privates as her towel rode up. Oh, by the Goddess… it felt so good… Felix was right there, and if she was visible, he’d be able to see her… She bit her lip to conceal a sigh, and immediately praised herself for being so smart.

Felix leaned back onto the bench behind him, and she had a clear view of his toned chest and strong arms. Swoon… She felt another tingle go up her body, which felt a bit different to the first one, and she felt a wave of tiredness come over her. Goodness… he was really attractive, wasn’t he?

He looked in her direction, and Annette could’ve passed out on the spot. His eyes met her figure as he scanned the wall, and he sighed as he shut his eyes into half-lids. She couldn’t tell what was happening, but she saw a… rising under his towel. What was he thinking about?

He stretched his arms out behind his head, and groaned as he flexed them, causing her to feel all hot under her towel. “Miss her…” He mumbled, and Annette wondered if she’d heard him correctly. Who was her? And was that… her?

The tent in his towel was rising as he tilted his head off to the side, his eyes still half-lids, and Annette felt her body burn. He was getting hard at the thought of whoever it was, but… was it her? He stayed like that, relaxing, as Annette drank in every feature of him. He was packing _something_ under his towel, and she wished she could take it off him, but she knew she had to stay there, arouse as little suspicion as possible. She gripped her towel harder, knowing she would definitely be flashing him if he could see her, but it only served to make her burn harder.

After a few minutes, his hand shifted under his towel, and Annette nearly grumbled as she realised the opening in his towel was on the side opposite to her, until he started stroking. She bit her lip harder, trying not to say anything, as he started touching himself slowly. Oh, Goddess…

“Mmm.” Even his moans were brisk, Annette realised with a mental giggle, but the way he was getting himself off definitely wasn’t. Slow, lingering strokes, which stoked the fire inside of Annette. He was planning to have a long, drawn out orgasm, or at least tease himself painfully. She wished she could see what was under his towel, but she tried to feel content with what was showing. Back in her room, she could imagine his swelling cock, but now, she had to be measured, focused.

It was hard to stay focused though, as his strokes sped up. Granted, they were still slow, but he was groaning with most of them, hips starting to grind into his hand. Watching him come apart was tearing her apart, and she wanted to rip that towel off him so she could see what was underneath it.

However, luck was on her side. Spontaneously, he threw off his towel onto the bench beside him with a groan, and Annette immediately covered her mouth to cover her gasp as she was treated to the sight of her crush, quite naked. The main attraction, his cock, was more than she could’ve ever imagined, both in terms of shape and size, as his hand squeezed it. It was long enough that she wondered how he could fit it in his pants, and how she’d never noticed it before, and it had a foreskin, which when pulled back revealed a swollen head, red and beautiful. She desperately wanted to put it inside her mouth, her pussy, her… everything. All of her ached as she imagined him pushing it inside her, and she opened her mouth, tongue out a little bit, instinctively. His half-lidded eyes shut, and he groaned, a long, aroused groan which went straight to her pussy, sending tingles up her body.

He spread apart his legs, giving her an ample view of his manhood, surrounded by a thick bush of dark hair. She looked up his body, and if anything, it turned her on further. His nonchalance set alight something inside her, and she eyed his body hungrily as he began to touch himself, nude this time.

His body… After being in the steam of the sauna for so long it looked soft and supple, with droplets of sweat coursing down his abdomen, tracing the curves of his body. Lower, a trail of dark hair led to his glorious member, stiffening with each stroke of his hand. She watched, mesmerised, as Felix then looked down and thrust into his hand, grunting unabashedly with each movement of his hips. His foreskin was getting pulled up and down his cock, catching Annette’s eye, and with each pull the head of his cock seemed to get bigger and bigger, until the foreskin rested behind it whenever Felix wasn’t stroking, and was playing with his balls. Annette marveled at the rough texture of them, and how they hung so low as his hand massaged them. They’d… barely fit in her mouth as well, and the thought sent another wave of fire through her.

She couldn’t help herself. Under the rise in her small towel, in full view, she gently rubbed at her privates, feeling a wetness starting to develop there as Felix continued to touch himself. With one hand still clutching where the ends of her towel met, she started rubbing against her clit, timing her rubs with Felix’s thrusts. His grunts began to get louder, and the sound spurred her on, pussy aching, begging to be stimulated more. 

She continued watching him as he started to pump himself more vigorously, and realised that if he hadn’t spotted her now, he was unlikely to do so soon. She dropped her towel, and used her other hand to probe her entrance, finding her pussy contract as she gently pressed her finger into herself. Biting her lip, she stifled the sigh that bubbled up inside her as Felix began to pump himself harder, faster, stronger. His hand started to smack against his balls as he hissed, and Annette started rubbing herself more vigorously as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He was holding back, Annette realised, but for what?

She peered closer at him, and realised he was squinting in her direction. The thought of him even looking near her, while she was acting so wantonly, made her pussy burn, and she spread her legs against the wall behind her as she added a finger inside herself. If he couldn’t see her, there was no harm in doing so…

His hand sped up, and he moaned, deep and animalistic. Annette matched his pace, and felt herself coming towards an orgasm. She bit her lip, harder, and shut her eyes as she felt the beginnings of it come over her. _Fuck, fuck,_ she thought, feeling her head start to spin, _I’m going to come… in front of Felix… while he’s getting himself off…_

She bit down hard to no avail as she lost control, spasming on her fingers, accompanied by muffled moans as her orgasm ripped through her. She was only barely aware of Felix turning properly towards her, stroking himself harder, as her legs gave out underneath her and she slid down the wall, onto the ground, shaking her fingers against her clit to get the last aches of pleasure out of herself.

“Fuck, Annette…” were the first words she heard as she opened her eyes, Felix looking at her with unabashed lust. “I didn’t know you knew how to do that.”

He was looking at her. Wait. “F-Felix!” In her post-come haze, she was barely able to string a sentence together, much less comprehend what was happening. Her spell?! “C-Can you see me?”

“Your invisibility wore off once I’d sat down.” Felix’s eyes were unashamedly looking down her body, resting on her soaking wet pussy as he replied. “Your towel wasn’t covering much, and it was quite arousing.”

So matter of fact. Of course it wasn’t, it had been rising up this whole time! Annette frowned as she responded, “I’d tested it out earlier with Mercie! It shouldn’t have worn off…”

“Perhaps it was fatigue.” He was right, she realised. She _had_ been invisible all morning, and that likely caused her to run out of stamina… Felix’s strokes had slowed, but his manhood looked large and terrifying to Annette’s eyes as Felix touched it. “I don’t mind. I did invite you after all.”

“I do!” She crossed her arms over her breasts, and Felix chuckled. “I wanted to see what you did when it was just you in here!”

“You’re adorable when you’re shy.” He paused his strokes, and smiled. “This is what I normally do, however I did enjoy you touching yourself so… erotically.”

Annette blushed, and felt a warmth inside her start to grow. “So… it was hot?”

“Very.” Felix gave her a small smile as he started stroking again, and Annette felt her pussy, which was still exposed to him, ache. She didn’t want to cover it up though, looking at the way Felix gazed intently at her, and, rather nervously, she moved her arms to her side. Felix noticed, looking up at her small breasts, and he groaned. “I shouldn’t like this so much.”

“Same here.” Annette felt her body react as Felix began to spread his legs towards her this time, showing her his full length, and she instinctively reached for her pussy. “Oh–” She hesitated, and Felix’s lips parted.

“Do it. Touch yourself. Please.” Felix seemed to be holding his breath, and once Annette started rubbing small circles on her labia, he sighed deeply, adding, “Don’t feel like you have to go slow.”

She sped up, a soft moan escaping her lips, and he groaned in response. “Do you mind… if I make noises?”

“Please do.” His hand slid up his length, and Annette sighed as she started to speed up, her other hand on her clit. She felt a lot shyer than when she was masturbating with reckless abandon, but her body was begging her to have another orgasm, prompting her to go a bit faster on her clit. She was normally exhausted after one, but… seeing Felix’s engorged cock was sending her body into overdrive.

They continued, the air thick with moisture and tension, as each hungrily devoured the other with their eyes. Annette couldn’t get enough of his cock, looking more and more imposing with each touch, and Felix wasn’t subtle in his arousal as Annette became rougher with herself.

“Fuck…” He hissed as Annette began finger-fucking herself again. “That’s hot.” He gripped himself tighter, and timed himself to her frantic movements, which Annette noticed as she spread herself apart wider. There was an unspoken thought in the air, that Felix wanted to be balls-deep inside her, and the thought sent electricity through Annette’s body. She wished he could get up, go over to her, and plunge his cock deep into her. She imagined him, filling her up, and banging her against the wall as he groaned again. Almost as if on cue, he groaned, and she groaned back, her body needy and wanting. She could feel her toes curling as she gently rubbed up against a sensitive spot inside herself, and Felix groaned as he saw her eyes roll back in her head. Everything was adding to the electricity between them, and it was making them both more aroused with each touch.

“Felix… ah…” Annette tried to formulate words, but failed, resorting to gasping and sighing. “Aah… f-fuck… aaah…”

Felix twisted his hand up and down himself, and groaned as she spoke. “If you keep it up like that, I’m going to come.” A bead of pre-cum formed at the tip of his cock, and Annette wished she had the bravery to lean forwards and lick it off, and get him off. Looking up at his eyes looking at her pleadingly, she felt herself start to moan more, imagining licking his pre-cum off his cock. She’d put her mouth on the head, swirl her tongue over his slit, and then pump her head up and down on his cock, until he was all the way inside her mouth… She sped up her movements, and felt an all-too-familiar feeling start to build up inside her as she imagined sucking his cock. _Oh…_

“Fe-Felix… I’m going to… soon…” She struggled for words, but Felix understood, eyes darkening with lust. “Mmm… fuck…”

“Come for me.” Felix’s voice became more domineering, even while ragged, and Annette moaned as she fingered herself more roughly. “Show me how bad you want to come. Show me how you want me to see you fall apart. Fuck yourself like it’s me.”

“Felix…” Annette groaned, speeding up, “I’m so fucking close! Aaah…”

“Finger your cunt nice and rough, Annette. Finger it rough. Nnh.” His knuckles whitened as he started to jack himself off forcefully, groaning deeply. “Fuck.”

“Felix… aah… aah…” She felt it coming as she got rougher with it, burning hot up her spine, and as she started rubbing her clit between her finger and thumb, she screamed as she felt her orgasm hit her all at once, fingers primally pushing on her privates to prolong the pleasure. “Feeeeeeeelix!”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Felix groaned as his hands started shooting up and down his cock roughly. “Coming.” As Annette was in the throes of pleasure, he shot ropes of cum onto the floor in front of them, with some splattering onto his chest and the bench next to him. “Aaah…”

Annette kept her eyes closed even as her orgasm subsided, trying to come back down to Earth as her cunt burned. As she opened them, she saw the creamy mess on the floor of the sauna, and Felix leaning back on the bench, cock softening, mouth parted in an ‘o’ shape.

“Felix…” She spoke softly, and Felix responded with a gentle grunt. Typical Felix. “That was…”

“How long have you felt like that towards me?” Felix asked, blunt as usual, but with a hint of breathlessness this time. He looked across the sauna at Annette, and she smiled weakly back as she tried to formulate words.

“Since we were studying at the academy together…” Annette paused, and looked across the floor again, in disbelief of what had just transpired. Did he like her? “It came on over time, until one day I realised I liked you like that.”

“Huh.” Felix picked up his towel, and got up, giving Annette a rare smile. “Same time as me, then.”

He did! “Are you leaving?” Annette asked, watching him stretch, his muscles in his body going taut.

“I’ll wipe my seed off the floor, and then I’ll go back to my room. I…” He stopped, momentarily lost for words, and nodded. “I’ll be too tempted to do something I shouldn’t.”

Annette looked downwards, and saw his cock in what looked like a painful half-erection. “Didn’t we just do something we shouldn’t have?” Annette looked at him in disbelief as he got on the floor, and started mopping up the creamy mess on the floor.

“I mean, something relating to the marriage-bed.” He looked across at Annette with a look that melted her, and Annette felt her heart flutter. “Not that I care about waiting until marriage, but I feel like you would.”

“Not when it’s you,” Annette breathed, and Felix inhaled sharply, tightening the grip on his towel. Annette reached for hers, and dabbed at her nether regions as Felix set to work on the ground, his eyes not leaving her body.

“You shouldn’t say things like that, not when I would act on it.” Felix met her eyes, and gave her a look of both warning, and burning lust.

“Are you free tonight?”

Felix gripped his towel and tried to harden his gaze, to no avail as Annette giggled. “’Nette.” He finished his task and, manhood hardening, he turned to Annette. “If you are serious about this, come to my room at midnight.” 

“I’ll see you then, then.” She smiled at him, and he nodded once, keeping very still as she kept dabbing, his mess forgotten and eyes looking at her puffed-up labia, drinking it all in with his eyes. She moved her towel to the side, and realised it was still glistening as his eyes narrowed, knuckles white.

“You have no idea what effect you have on me.” Felix looked back at the floor, gave it one final sweep, and then stood up. “Midnight. I won’t blame you if you don’t show, but if you do…”

“I’ll be ready!”

“Good gi– I mean. Good.” Realising his faux pas, he quickly left, not even saying goodbye, and Annette sighed as she leaned against the wall of the sauna as she tried to process what had just happened. _Fuck…_

How her spell wore off so quickly was her first question, but why she was so idiotic as to start touching herself was the second, her mind spinning as she realised she’d been too trusting. Of course it’d be different with Felix there than with Mercie, and of course when he started touching himself she’d be too caught up in the moment to feel when the spell stopped. Not that that mattered much anymore…

He liked her! He wanted her! He wanted to take her virginity at midnight in his room! She stood up, her legs struggling to support her after her earth-shattering orgasms, and she walked over to the door with a small limp, wrapping her towel around her. The air smelled so heavily of musk that she doubted anyone wouldn’t be able to work out what had just transpired, and she blushed as she walked out, planning for that night. Should she bring protection? Would he still want to do it? What should she wear? They were questions she’d pose to Mercedes later, of course, but right now, she was hoping to make it back to her dorm in one piece. Her body ached, and all she wanted to do was kiss him. Ugh, why did he have to leave?

It was okay though. Tonight, she could.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annette can't wait until midnight, but luckily, neither can Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I got inundated with requests to finish this, so here you all go! I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I did writing this :)

Annette was feeling far too excited to do much after meeting Felix in the sauna, but unfortunately dinner was calling, and so begrudingly she dressed herself and went off to the dining hall. Felix was nowhere to be seen, but Mercedes was excitedly waving Annette over as soon as she saw her. Annette nodded, and pointed to the kitchen, and Mercedes nodded back, making a ‘be quick!’ motion. It was the fastest Annette had ever gotten her food, and she sat back down in a fit of excitement.

“Mercie! You’ll never believe what happened!” Annette was bouncing a bit, and Mercedes gave her a curious look.

“Are you alright, Annette?”

“I found him! I mean… we’re going to meet tonight for um…” Annette’s words stumbled over each other, and Mercedes laughed gently.

“You’re going to meet each other tonight on a date?”

Annette shook her head. “More to… sleep together?”

Mercedes gasped, and Annette blushed happily. “That fast?”

“We’ve had some… pent up feelings.” Annette took a mouthful of food, and Mercedes gave her friend a soft look.

“Well, I can help you prepare, if you want me to?”

“Thanks Mercie… that’d be great!” The two of them ate quickly, and as Felix went into the dining hall, his pants decidedly tight Annette noted, they slipped off to Annette’s room to get her ready for that night.

Later, Annette was sifting through her wardrobe as she threw various items onto her bed, while Mercedes worked out what would look best. However, a wardrobe full of mage robes was hard to work around.

“You have no lingerie?” Mercedes said, confusedly, as Annette threw one of her shorter dresses she’d left at the monastery onto the bed.

“None that I’d want him to see!” Annette sighed as she threw another small dress onto the bed which she’d outgrown when she was fifteen. “And even clothing-wise, I don’t even have that much!”

Mercedes threw that dress back into the wardrobe haphazardly, a smile on her face. “I think you’ll be fine not wearing any lingerie… he’ll be more concerned about other matters.”

Annette sighed, and said, “I want him to look at me in a pretty pair of underwear, and get turned on!”

“He’ll get turned on if you don’t have anything on. Trust me!” Mercedes laughed, and Annette gave her friend a pained look.

“I can’t show up naked…”

Mercedes stopped, smiled, and Annette blinked as she giggled, “Yes you can! Don’t you have your invisibility spell?”

“Oh.” Annette paused, a blush spreading across her cheeks, and asked, “Earlier, when I was tired, it wore off really fast… won’t it wear off before I can get there?”

“Just wear a big robe, and put it in a closet before you go in!” Mercedes went over to the wardrobe, and found a big white robe Annette had from her academy days. “Surprise him.”

“I’ll do that… thanks Mercie!” Annette gave her friend a hug, and Mercedes laughed.

“We need to get you some pretty lingerie, or at least something you can wear to his…” Mercedes sighed, and patted her friend on the back. “What time are you meeting him?”

“Midnight.” Annette tried on the robe, and smiled. “Thanks so much Mercie, and I’ll tell you how it goes!”

“Do! I’m invested in this now,” she cheered, and added, “plus, you need to give me all the details from the sauna!”

“I will!” Annette smiled, and once Mercedes left, she started stripping. Admittedly, she’d liked the feeling of not wearing anything in the sauna, and doing it again excited her to no end, even though she knew it was a little bit silly. Putting on the robe, she wondered if she should go straight to Felix’s now, but she figured she should wait until midnight. It was only fair… right?

Not even an hour later, she could hear Felix and Sylvain leaving the dining hall and going to their rooms, and immediately she felt her heart pick up speed.

“Night Felix!” Sylvain yelled, and she could hear Felix sigh from her room.

“Don’t get too drunk, Sylvain.”

“Of course not!” A laugh, and then the sound of a door shutting. “Okay, bye!”

Felix was alone. Annette felt her heart pick up speed, and she wanted to do nothing more than run into his room, and jump his bones. _Patience, Annette!_ she told herself, but she felt anticipation and arousal pooling between her legs as she tried to distract herself. Read a spellbook, sort her now-messy wardrobe, anything but thinking about him.

About ten minutes later, she could hear Sylvain leaving, and she knew what she wanted to do. She tied the ribbons on her robe tighter, and in the newly-settled darkness, she made her way to Felix’s room. Just before the door, she cast the spell on herself, feeling her body start to tingle, and she knew she’d only have a few minutes. Slipping her robe off and stuffing it into a nearby cupboard, she felt the cool night air cross her naked body. Her nipples stiffened in the cold, and her pussy… it ached, knowing what was to come. She moved quickly to Felix’s room, and, not even bothering to knock, opened the door and slipped in.

Felix, to his credit, noticed, and eyed the closing door curiously as Annette shifted to the other side of his room, by the window. “You’re early ‘Nette.” His voice was smooth, and it sent ripples through her body. Somehow, knowing he was definitely into her made everything a lot more intense.

“I couldn’t wait,” she admitted quickly, clasping her hands by her heart as the breeze coming from the window coursed over her. Felix responded with a dark look as he went over to his door and locked it.

“Good thing I told everyone I was going to get an early night. Somehow, they all believed me.” He turned around the room, unsure of where she was, and she quickly latched the window, not wanting any noise to escape. He noticed the movement, and he smiled just a little bit as the curtains shut behind them as well.

There was a pause as Felix regarded the space around her, and she felt conflicted as to whether to turn visible or not. She decided not to, casting an eye down his body, but this only made her burn as she saw the noticeable bulge in his pants, and the shape of his cock, straining against the fabric. She cautiously took a step forward, and when he didn’t notice, another, then another, until she was inches away from him. He was still as calm as ever, until she planted a chaste kiss on his cheek, at which point a soft blush adorned his cheeks.

“Annette.” He reached out with his hand until he found her cheek, and then he pulled her in for a proper kiss, hands in her hair as she rested herself against him.

The first thing Annette noticed was that his lips were so soft. They were like two soft clouds on her lips, but despite their softness, they were domineering, guiding her on how to kiss. She was holding him around his body, but as his hands lowered to her shoulders, he made a noise of surprise as he realised they were bare. Her arousal burned as his hands slowly descended, finding her back bare, then her sides bare, then. moaning into her mouth, tracing her bare breasts to find nothing. Her hips, which he handled a lot more crudely at this point, were also bare, and her arse, soft to his touch, was also nude. His kisses deepened all the while, until he flipped her around and against the wall, at which point they became rough and fierce as he lifted one of her legs up against him, and stroked down her thigh. Annette could feel her head spin at this, but it was the tent in his pants, right against her burning pussy, that made her start rocking her hips.

“Felix…” She breathed as their lips parted, and Felix made a guttural noise as he began to rock his hips against hers. “Ahh…”

“If you want me to stop, just tell me.” Felix hissed as Annette rubbed against him harder, and groaned. “But I’m not in the mood to tease you. I’m in the mood to make you come, to make you shake as I taste you, to make you scream and beg for more when I fuck you.”

Annette ached at that, and leaned in to whisper, “What about you?”

He traced his fingers along her neck, and hummed in her ear as he ran a finger down her arm to take her hand. “Rest assured, I’m definitely going to come tonight. The question is how many times I can make you.” Felix’s voice was silky in her ear, and she sighed as he took her other hand and held them both above her head. “I can’t see what you look like right now, but,” he moved his hand downward and stroked along her sides as he continued, “I want to make you lose control tonight.”

“Please, Felix…” Annette felt a strange urge bubble up inside her, and she felt faint as she realised what she wanted. It felt stupid, yes, but it also made her body ache with want, and she knew that Felix could give it to her… she hoped. “I want you to dominate me…”

“Annette.” His voice dropped in pitch, and she could see a flash of lust across his eyes. “You shouldn’t say that.”

She pushed her pussy into his erection, and he groaned as she replied, “I need it though. I want you to hold me down and… ah…” Shyness overcame her as she blushed against the wall, and Felix’s eyes went half-lidded as he pulled her closer to him, while still pinning her against the wall.

“Tell me what you want Annette. Spare no detail.” He paused, breathing heavily, and Annette bit on her lip as his hips moved strongly against hers.

“I want…” _Come on Annette!_ “I want you to make out with me, and I don’t want you to be gentle…” Felix leaned into her neck as she continued, feeling a tingling going up her body. “And I want you to… ah… I…” A wave of embarrassment swept across her, as she kept going. “I want to feel your cock inside me!” At this, Felix started kissing her neck, and she wrapped a leg around his hips as his thrusts became faster. “I want you to… ah… take me and come in me…”

“Fuck, ‘Nette. You shouldn’t say that. You really shouldn’t say that.” Felix began to suck on her neck as she moaned, appreciating the pleasure it was sending straight to her pussy.

“What do you want to do tonight?” Annette asked, curious about the answer.

“I’d tell you, but then I’d run out of patience, seeing your pretty little face stammer and blush as I told you how badly I wanted to bury my face in your cunt.” He stopped, and pulled his face back up to hers, when she realised she was blushing at his words. “I can see you now, and I swear, even seeing you look like that when I haven’t even talked about fucking you is killing me.”

“Fe-Felix,” she stammered, her body aching. “Then run out of patience… please…”

“I want to feel you go all tight around my fingers, then my cock. I want you to moan when I go in and out of you, to cry out when I play with your clit, and scream when I find that spot that makes you want to come. I want to make you talk dirty, tell me how bad you want my cock, how bad you want me to come in you, how bad you need me to keep you coming and coming…”

Annette’s breathing became heavier, and she moaned as he started to stroke up her slit. “You’re so wet already, and I haven’t taken anything off…”

“I need you…” Annette whispered, and Felix groaned.

“Louder. Say it louder.”

“I need you,” she said at a normal volume. As she saw Felix look at her more intently, his hips moving heavier against hers, she said it again, louder. “I need you. I need you.”

“Louder, baby. Much louder. So louder that everyone knows that you fucking need me.”

“I need you!” Annette wasn’t used to shouting, but as Felix’s finger strayed to her clit, it became easier. “I need you, Felix! Aaah!” The walls were thin, but Felix didn’t seem to care as he sped up his fingers. “Felix, aaah! Fuck! Felix! Please! Please!”

His voice was low as he whispered in her ear, voice silky smooth, “Please what, Annette?”

“Please… please fuck me!”

That was all Felix needed, as he grabbed her body with both hands and kissed her hard. Annette reciprocated quickly, her legs wrapping around his body, as his hands combed through her hair and grabbed her arse roughly. He moved as they kissed towards the bed, and as soon as he got close enough, he threw her down onto it, stripping his clothes off soon after. Annette burned as first his jacket came off, then his shirt, followed by his belt, and then his pants. Finally, as his smallclothes came off, his cock smacked his chest as it pointed straight up at the ceiling, sending a surge of arousal through Annette. It was right there, and he… wanted her.

He climbed on top of Annette, and gently stroked up her slit, making Annette burn further. “You’re so wet.” His cock throbbed against his chest, and he smiled, sliding his finger back down her slit, and then inside her. “Ever had someone eat you out?” Annette shook her head. “Well, I think you’ll enjoy it.” His head descended to her slit, and as his finger gently penetrated her, his tongue licked up from his finger to her clit.

“Aah…” Felix found her small nub, and gently probed it with his tongue, before licking across it in a circle. “Mmm… that feels good…” He slowly sped up his finger inside her, before adding a second one as his tongue started to flick across her clit. “Aah… aah!”

Her hand slowly found its way to her erect nipples, and she gave them a twist as he kept licking, his speed slowly starting to pick up. The sensation sent shivers down her body, until Felix began to suck on her clit, leaving her struggling to think.

“Felix! Aah! Fuck!” He combined his sucking and licking as Annette’s cries got louder and louder, speeding up as her breath got more ragged. He used his free hand to gently massage her hips, and Annette felt more and more warmth pool in her pussy. His finger soon was tracing the walls of her pussy, until he hit a certain spot which made Annette cry out with pleasure. He rubbed over it more, as he intensified his clit sucking, and Annette could feel her body starting to fill with heat.

Felix looked up at her from between her legs, still sucking, and he brushed his finger along that sweet spot in a beckoning motion, imploring her to tell him everything she wanted. She felt a bit embarrassed, but her pussy ached, and she burned from head to toe with desire.

“Please keep sucking Felix… even though I want to beg for it, I want you to keep sucking my clit…” Felix groaned from between her legs, and made another beckoning motion as his tongue buzzed on top of her clit. “Aaah! Please keep doing that! Lick my clit, finger my pussy, please… Felix, please… Fuck…”

Felix raised his head, and gave her a heady look as she looked down at him. “Beg for it.”

Three simple words, yet they filled her with arousal as he continued finger fucking her, this time with three fingers. “Please Felix… please suck on my clit…”

He returned to her cunt, but with a ferocity that she hadn’t seen prior to that point. “Please, please Felix, please lick me harder, suck me harder…” He obliged, licking up and down and side-to-side, making her dizzy with pleasure. “Fuck, Felix! Fuck! Please… please don’t stop! Please… harder…”

He made one more beckoning motion, as if to say, “That surely isn’t it, is it?”

“Please keep rubbing that spot in my pussy, Felix! Keep fingering my pussy, keep touching my cunt…” Her face burned as she said that word, that awful, horrible, erotic word, but she kept at it. “Please vibrate on my clit! Please! I want to scream your name when I come…”

His tongue buzzed on her, and she cried out, her pleasure burning up her body. “Harder! Please! Felix! Please!” His fingers began to fuck her harder, faster, and as her g-spot got fucked, she screamed with arousal. “Fuck! Please! Felix! More! Aaaaah!” His mouth intensified its assault on her, and she could feel tension building up in her body as her pussy gushed with juice. “I’m so close! Please, make me cum! Make me cum Felix!”

Suddenly, Felix’s hands inside her began to vibrate against her g-spot as well, and she felt her orgasm hit her all at once. “Aiiieeeee! Feeeeeeeelix! Aaaaaaaaaaah!” His tongue didn’t let up, and she screamed more as her pleasure burned up her body, and made her gush onto Felix’s face. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

After the peak, her body started to relax, and when she could move herself again, she saw Felix between her legs, a clear sheen of liquid on his face. “Felix… by the Goddess, that was…”

“You taste delicious.” Felix licked a bit of cum off his face, and smiled at her gently. “You’ve never come that hard before, have you?”

“No…” Annette scooted down the bed to him, and planted a kiss on his forehead as she got level with him. “It felt so good…”

“Believe me, hearing you come apart was one of the best things I’ve ever heard. Imagining it is far different to experiencing it.” Annette ran over the implications of that sentence in her head, and she blushed as she realised he’d thought about making her come before.

“How are you feeling?” She looked down at his cock, thick and imposing, and wished she had the confidence to get on the floor and take it all into her mouth.

“Ready to make you come again.” He gave Annette a look of such intensity that she felt as if she’d melt, and she spread her legs in front of him, aware she was still gushing. “If you don’t mind though, I’d like to try something a bit… different.”

“How so?” Annette asked, and Felix eyed her carefully.

“I want to take you from behind.” He motioned for her to roll over, and he smiled as he got onto the end of the bed behind her. “You’re aroused enough, and I can properly grab you by the arse.” Annette pushed her butt into the air, and Felix groaned as he positioned his head against it. “Fuck, your pussy’s so soft. I’m not sure how long I’ll last.”

“That’s okay,” Annette said, teasingly pushing back against him, pushing the head of his cock just into her pussy.

“You’re dripping.” Felix paused for a moment, but before Annette could ask what was wrong, he asked her, “Could you do something for me?”

“Of course!” Annette grinned, but she felt a degree of uncertainty as Felix paused again.

“Well, two things. First of all, tell me if I make you uncomfortable, and second, don’t come until I say so.” 

“O-okay!” Annette nodded, and felt a sense of excitement inside herself. Being dominated like this shouldn’t excite her so much, but… somehow, it was sending ripples up her body. Not coming? She could try!

“Alright.” And with that, he pushed himself inside her, and she gasped as his length filled her up, until he was balls deep. “Don’t hold back.” And with that, he began to gently fuck her, causing her head to spin as her pussy stretched to accommodate him. She’d heard first times hurt, but she was slick enough that he slipped right in, barely hurting her.

“Ohh…” Annette thrust herself to meet his cock, and although she had intentions of starting off slow, he sped himself up quickly. “Aah!”

Soon, his balls were slapping against her clit as they both got rougher, Annette crying out in pleasure as Felix plunged deep inside her. Every time his cock throbbed, it sent shock waves through her, and soon she was begging for it, what it was she wasn’t sure.

“Please, Felix… aah… take meee…” Felix sped up at this, but then slowed down to a painfully slow pace for Annette. “Fuck… Felix… you know I need it… Please fuck me harder…”

“I love hearing you beg for it.” Felix drew out every second of his slow fucking, Annette wantonly rutting into him, until he gripped her arse tightly and began to go roughly again.

“Aaah!!! Yes, Felix, yes, yes, yes! More! Please! Aah…” She was shouting with reckless abandon, and Felix groaned as she bounced on him. “Fuck my pussy, fuck my pussy, aah…” 

His thrusts were sending her into a stratospheric realm of bliss, and when he spanked her lightly, she yelped out of surprise. He gave her another one, but this one made her ache somewhere where he hadn’t spanked. His third one made her pussy throb, and she blushed as she cried, “More, please, more, please!” She felt another spank, then another, until they formed their own rhythm. She knew she was gushing, she knew she was aching, and she had no idea it could feel so good. “Fuuuck…”

“That’s hot, Annette,” Felix said coolly as he gave her an especially hard spank, and she felt her head spin. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me rough and spank me hard!” Spank. She moaned loudly this time, and Felix groaned as he felt her pussy quiver. “Please, more, please…”

“Remember what I said about coming?” She swore Felix was likely grinning, but she bit her lip as she tried to suppress the feelings burgeoning in her pussy. He spanked her again, harder, and she cried out as she felt her arse start to ache. It felt so good though…

“I’m doing my best!” She groaned when he began to speed up his fucking, and that, combined with his spanks, were sending her over the edge. She clenched her thighs, trying to stop the inevitable, but her pussy gushed even more if it was possible. “Aaah… Felix…”

“You’re aching, aren’t you. You want to come so badly, but Da– I say you can’t.” He groaned, and Annette gasped as his fingers started to touch her clit. “You’re so fucking wet, Annette.”

“Please… Felix… aaah!” His fingers felt so good on her clit, and her body trembled as he both fucked, fingered, and spanked her. “My… clit… aaah…”

“Fuck…” Felix cried out as Annette’s pussy contracted around his cock. “You’re so fucking tight…”

“Harder! Please Felix!” It was hard to think as Felix’s cock banged her so roughly, and his fingers were shaking on her clit. Every spank only made her want to squirt, and she so desperately wanted to try and climax. Felix’s fingers were only speeding up the process, and she knew it was coming, whether she wanted it to or not.

“Your pussy’s begging to come, ‘Nette. You’re so fucking wet and shaky…”

“Please, Felix! I want to come so fucking bad… Please! Please…” She could feel that warmth spreading up her body, and she started to bounce on his cock faster. “Aah… Felix… fuck…”

Felix groaned, his cock throbbing inside her. “Let yourself build up to it.” His fingers started to rub in a blur against her, and she screamed as he started to vibrate his fingers on her.

“Aaaah! Felix!” She could feel it coming, and it was strong. “I don’t know if I can hold back!”

He spanked her, and she moaned, as he groaned, “I don’t know if I can either.” They both sped up, and as Annette screamed that she was about to come, Felix immediately ceased his fingering, and Annette shook as what would’ve been her orgasm was suddenly halted. It burned so badly… but it made his fucking feel that much more satisfying as she tried to centre herself on him.

“Feeeeelix… please… fuck…” His fingers returned to her clit, and she moaned as everything suddenly felt more intense. His cock felt engorged inside her, and every spank felt as if it was shattering her. “Fuck, I’m so sensitive…”

“Tell me if it’s too much.” Felix spanked her again, this time closer to her pussy, and she bounced on him faster. “Fuck, fuck.”

“No, it’s not… I need you to touch me…” Her voice was breathy and needy, and Felix obliged, rubbing her faster. “Aaah…”

“Your cunt’s so fucking wet right now.” Spank. “So much better than I imagined.”

“Aaah… you’re so rough with me… I love it…” They kept at it, fucking roughly and moaning noisily as Felix built Annette up to her second orgasm, and soon Annette was begging him, “Again! Please… Please… I want to come so fucking bad!”

Felix groaned at this, and sped up his touches as her pussy squeezed his cock. “You’re making me feel so fucking good, Annette… I’ll tell you.”

“You’re so meeean…” Annette moaned, and Felix laughed.

“You did say you wanted to be dominated.” Annette pouted, but she couldn’t lie– it felt amazing, not having that control.

“I love it… but fuck…” Annette could feel his cock throbbing a lot more, and she asked, “Mmmm… Your cock’s so fucking big… can I make it feel any better?” His cock twitched inside her at that, and she reached between her legs to massage his balls. He groaned, and she giggled as she added, “I want to feel your cum dripping out of my cunt,” a cheeky grin on her face.

“Fuck,” Felix hissed. “If you keep saying that, I’ll cum.” His fingers buzzed against her, and she moaned as she decided to keep up the dirty talk, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hold back.

“Do you want to come in my tight little pussy, Felix? Do you want to fill me up with your seed, Felix? Make my pussy drip with your cum?” She bounced against him faster for good measure, and he moaned as she continued. “Do you like spanking me and making my pussy all tight for you?” He spanked her at that, and she groaned, feeling herself spasm around him. “I love it when you hit me like that, and when you fuck my tight little cunt.”

“Fuck, Annette…” Felix’s breath was ragged, and he gripped her arse roughly as she continued.

“Mmm… rub my clit until I beg you to let me come, Felix… Make me scream your name and beg you to fuck me rougher, beg you to pound me with your cock…”

“Where did you learn to talk like that?” Felix moaned as Annette tilted herself more downwards, giving him more access to her pussy, and he plunged in as she groaned. “Fuck, I don’t care, keep going…”

“I like it when you moan and get all breathy…” She gently stroked his balls, and he groaned. “And when you get all fast when I’m turning you on…”

“Baby…” Felix groaned as he sped up his rubbing, making Annette squeak. “Fuck, come with me…”

Annette’s pussy ached at the word ‘baby,’ and she moaned, “Call me baby, and say you want to come…”

It was like a switch flipped in Felix, as he suddenly put his spanking hand over her mouth, and groaned as his tempo reached a climax.

“Fuck, I _will_ make you come. I’m going to make you fucking come all over my cock.” His fingers sped up, and Annette squealed against his fingers. “Fuck, baby, bounce your little cunt against me, fuck me with that tight little cunt of yours, make me fucking cum.” He shook his fingers against her clit, and Annette screamed against his hand. _Fuck, this feels even more sensitive than last time…_

“Fuck, fuck, fuck… Scream for me Annette.” His voice was getting breathy as his cock fucked her vigorously, and his fingers caused her legs to tighten. “Come for me Annette.”

That command… Her body reacted, and she felt it coming before she could comprehend it. Soon her cunt ached as she screamed into his hand, her body letting go of her pent-up arousal. “Mmmmm!!! Nnnnnnn!!!” Her pussy squeezed around Felix’s cock, and he groaned as Annette felt something squirt out of her and onto his sheets.

“Squirting… fuck… come on Annette… fuck… fuck…” Felix suddenly groaned, the loudest one Annette had ever heard from him, and suddenly she felt his cock throb, then come inside of her. Shot after shot coated her pussy, and soon she could feel drips squeezing out, and dripping down her front. The feeling turned her on beyond belief, and as Felix slipped out of her pussy, she felt a strange sense of emptiness. She rolled over, only to see Felix looking utterly spent, gazing at her pussy with a look of both reverence and lust.

“Felix? Are you okay?”

He lay down on the bed next to her, and exhaled. “Never came that hard before.” Annette rolled onto her side, and looked up at Felix with an adoring expression. “Fuck.”

“That was so good,” she agreed with a smile. Felix turned to her and gave her a weak smile, as he cupped the side of her face with his hand.

“I shouldn’t be testing out my dominating tendencies on you, but you seemed to be okay.” Felix gave her a small apologetic look, and she smiled warmly at him, snuggling into his shoulder. “Were you?”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t expecting it,” she said honestly. “I haven’t been spanked since I was a kid!”

“Heh.” Annette wettened at the thought of Felix spanking her again, but cast it from her mind. She was too tired to come again, and she also wanted to do nothing more than cuddle up to Felix.

“It felt so nice though,” she said comfortingly. Felix wrapped his arm around her, and she nuzzled into him, resting her hand on his solid chest. “I want to do this again.”

“Right now?” Felix looked down at his soft cock, and seemed genuinely worried.

“Not now!” Annette giggled. “I’ve never come that hard before, and I’m sure it was the same for you.”

“It was.” Felix sighed, and ran his free hand through Annette’s now-messy hair. “But seeing you drip with cum is enough to make me want to go again the minute I get hard.”

“It feels so nice…” Annette gave him a dreamy look, and he bit his cheek, his expression unreadable.

“Good. I don’t intend to stop doing it.” He pulled her in closer to him, and sighed as she planted a kiss on his cheek, shifting her lips onto his and kissing her back. Unlike their first, frenzied kiss, this one was a lot softer, and Annette felt a slow burn going down her body as they went in deeper and gentler.

“Fuck,” Felix said as he pulled away for air, his cheeks flushed. “I love the way you kiss me, all soft and cute.”

“Well, I love the way _you_ kiss me!” Annette laughed as she leaned on her front against Felix’s not-so-free arm. “You’re so smooth…”

“Speaking of smooth.” Felix’s hand brushed against her breasts, and he sighed. “I’ll give these two more attention next time. I was a bit preoccupied with sex.”

“Thanks… I want a next time too!” Felix gave Annette a curious look, and she giggled. “I liked this a lot!”

“Well, of course there was going to be a next time. You don’t just crush on someone for six years and have a one night stand.” Felix smiled gently, and Annette put her head on his chest.

“I never thought you’d like me back,” she said honestly as she looked up at him. “I just figured it was an unrequited crush.”

“You never thought that all those times I fought alongside you in battle, I wanted to protect you?”

“I don’t know… I think I was more worried about making sure you weren’t getting hurt.” Annette giggled, and Felix brushed a stray hair from her face. “A bit silly, isn’t it?”

“It’s not silly, not if it’s you.” He gave her a long look, and Annette leaned up to meet his lips. She gave him a gentle peck, but his hands in her hair deepened the kiss, sending shivers down her body as his tongue slid into her mouth and she felt his heart beating below him. They kept going at it for some time, only parting for air as they needed to, until the monastery clock struck midnight.

_By the Goddess,_ Annette thought as she laid her head back onto his chest, his hands still in her hair, _I can’t wait for next time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave kudos or a comment, and I hope you all have a wonderful day!

**Author's Note:**

> yes Felix definitely noticed Annette way back near the start of his sauna time, and yes he got turned on by it.
> 
> I might continue this! I'm not sure! Please tell me if you want me to, as it's highly likely I'll just write more of my Lorenz Tinder AU if left to my own devices :^)
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, if you're giving it!


End file.
